


Conlang Dialogue: Defiance, Song: Datak's Maudlin Country Song

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: Defiance (Syfy) [50]
Category: Defiance (TV)
Genre: Castithan, Conlang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24684034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language lyrics for the song "Datak's Maudlin Country Song" from Syfy'sDefiance.
Series: Conlang Dialogue: Defiance (Syfy) [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753600
Kudos: 1





	Conlang Dialogue: Defiance, Song: Datak's Maudlin Country Song

I wish there were horses

PHONETIC  
 _HO-‐sak-‐sa-‐yu NYA-‐va_

Thunderin’ cross the open range

PHONETIC  
 _DA-‐re REN-‐jaks ZWO-‐gwo-‐lu_

With the wind in my hair

PHONETIC  
 _FIZ-‐yaks RE-‐ha-‐ye-‐ke_

You would be there

PHONETIC  
 _NE-‐vi-‐chep-‐yo_

By my side

PHONETIC  
 _TSWON-‐je-‐shi_

And we'd ride

PHONETIC  
 _VA-‐zhun-‐je_

Yeah, we'd ride…

PHONETIC  
 _VA-‐zhun-‐je_

I wish you were with me

PHONETIC  
 _SHASH-‐laks TSWO-‐vel NYA-‐va_

Warming up my empty nights

PHONETIC  
 _JU-‐he O-‐ma-‐ba-‐wa-‐do LI-‐ku_

We’d share a beer

PHONETIC  
 _ROK-‐wa-‐yan-‐go_

You would be there

PHONETIC  
 _NE-‐vi-‐chep-‐yo_

By my side

PHONETIC  
 _TSWON-‐je-‐shi_

And we'd ride

PHONETIC  
 _VA-‐zhun-‐je_

Yeah, we'd ride…

PHONETIC  
 _VA-‐zhun-‐je_

I miss horses riding free

PHONETIC  
 _A-‐she HO-‐saks GI-‐za-‐je_

They brought out the best in me

PHONETIC  
 _NEV-‐tsa-‐do shi-‐GISH-‐kup-‐sa_

But seasons changed as seasons do

PHONETIC  
 _KWO-‐ro mai-‐NAS-‐paks i-‐VA-‐la_

No more horses, no more me and you

PHONETIC  
 _KAN-‐wa HO-‐saks; KAN-‐wa NOM-‐yaks_

I wish there were horses

PHONETIC  
 _HO-‐sak-‐sa-‐yu NYA-‐va_

Hoofprint thunder in my heart

PHONETIC  
 _FAN-‐ya-‐zha FA-‐zu-‐gak-‐sa_

With the wind in my hair

PHONETIC  
 _FIZ-‐yaks RE-‐ha-‐ye-‐ke_

You would be there

PHONETIC  
 _NE-‐vi-‐chep-‐yo_

By my side

PHONETIC  
 _TSWON-‐je-‐shi_

And we'd ride

PHONETIC  
 _VA-‐zhun-‐je_

Yeah, we'd ride…

PHONETIC  
 _VA-‐zhun-‐je_


End file.
